I'm Feeling this
by GilmoreGirlsAddict
Summary: Something that could happen after Madison is out of the picture. Ephram has become less social since Madison broke his heart, and only one person can make him normal again. Ephramy.
1. Smack

Okay everyone. My very first Ephram/Amy fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy.......  
  
Title: I'm feeling this  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Something that could happen after Madison is out of the picture. Ephram has become less social since Madison broke his heart, and only one person can make him normal again.  
  
[Ephram's room]  
  
EPHRAM POV  
  
I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to music. Angry music. Music that didn't remind me of Madison. It didn't remind me of her at all. The guitars, the drums... Oh hell, who was I kidding? Everything reminds me of Madison. Even health food. Even my car. I can't drive it anymore. Too much has happened in that car.   
  
My CD finally stopped. I barely noticed. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" I grunted. I really didnt feel like seeing anyone right now.  
  
"Ephram, Bright is on the phone." Dad told me, poking his head through the door. I hate it when he comes in my room.   
  
"Thanks." I said to him. He nodded and left.   
  
I picked up the phone with a sullen "h'lo?", and sure enough, it was Bright on the other end.   
  
"Dude! Where've you been?" He yelled into the phone.   
  
"Around." I didn't feel like discussing this with him. All he knew about the situation was that Madison left. Nobody but me and Madison know exactly what happened. And I sure as hell wouldn't be telling people. They'd have to hunt Madison down. But I doubt people would be that curious.  
  
"Well obviously. So do you wanna come shoot hoops today?" Bright asked. I sighed. The last thing I needed was to be reminded of yet another person who had taken my heart and smashed it into a million pieces.  
  
"I dunno... Sure." I tried to dodge it. Really I did. Is it so wrong that I just wanted to see her? Just to say hi? She might not even be there, but she could be.  
  
"Great, man." Bright sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be over in ten." I said as I hung up.  
  
I pulled on a clean shirt, and some pants. After checking myself over in the mirror, I hurried downstairs.  
  
"Going to Bright's." I stated as I went out the door.   
  
I walked to Bright's house, hence the car situation. It was nice outside though, so I didn't really mind. Before I knew it, I was standing on the Abbott's front porch, debating whether or not I should ring the doorbell. But I didn't have to.  
  
"Hey! Over here, man!" Bright called from the driveway.  
  
"Oh hey." I said, jogging over to him. He passed me the basketball he was holding. Damn thing nearly hit me in the face. "Watch it."  
  
"Sorry. So, uh, how have you been doing, man?" Bright asked me. I could tell he was uncomfortable.  
  
"I've been okay. You know..." I trailed off. But the truth is, he doesn't know. He's never been in love. He's never been crushed.  
  
It was then that I heard giggling coming from the porch. I turned to look, and I saw Laynie and Amy sitting on the steps, having a drink and laughing. Amy's eyes drifted towards me and Bright. I quickly looked away.  
  
"She broke up with him." Bright stated, taking the ball from me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly, although I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Tommy. She broke up with him." Bright clarified.  
  
"Oh." I said, looking back at her. This time, our eyes connected. She smiled. I nodded. I turned back to Bright, who passed me the ball yet again. This time I wasn't so lucky. The damn thing hit me square in the face. Bright was laughing, and I could feel Amy's eyes on me. Oh yeah Brown, you're real smooth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So there. That was it. The first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Eat it? Smell it? Tell me! Review! 


	2. I'm not ready for this

New chapter!! So I hope y'all liked the first one. and you all should be grateful that you're getting this chapter, since i have a 5 paragraph essay to write for monday. and its saturday night. gaaah!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Abbott House--- Driveway]  
  
AMY POV  
  
Laynie was laughing. Didn't really know why until I snapped out of my trance and realized that Ephram was doubled over in pain. I was concentrating so hard on him that I didn't realise he was almost on the ground.  
  
"Maybe we should go see if he's okay?" I proposed. All Laynie could do was nod. She was still laughing. She can be so immature sometimes. I quickly rushed over to Ephram. He looked up at me, and tried to smile.   
  
"Hey." Ephram said to me. The mere sound of his voice was enough to make me want him.   
  
"Hey." I could tell I was blushing. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh. Uh, yeah. Just got hit in the face, that's all." Ephram said, standing up straight, and glaring at Bright, who was on the ground laughing really hard.   
  
"That's good." I smiled at him. He's so cute when he tries to be all manly.  
  
"Yeah. So... I'm gonna take a break from this. Mind if I join you?" Ephram asked me.   
  
I don't know why, but at that moment, no words could be formed in my mouth. But luckily, my best friend is the bestest friend I could ever have.   
  
"Yeah, okay. But I have to get home soon, anyway." Laynie said. I really loved her right then. All I could do was nod. Ephram smiled. Oh god, that smile. C'mon Amy. Snap out of it.   
  
"Cool. So... Let's go sit?" Ephram said.  
  
"Yeah. Sit... Sitting's good. I mean... I like to sit." Oh yeah, Amy. You're cool.  
  
Ephram just gave me the weirdest look. Laynie tried to hold in her giggles, but I could tell she wanted to laugh. So I laughed. Ha. It sure lightened the tension. Thank god. We went to sit down on the steps. For some reason, Ephram came and sat really close to me. Not that I didn't like it. I noticed another presence on the stairs. Bright had come to join us.   
  
"Oh. Hey Bright." I said casually.   
  
"Wow, look at the time. I should go. Bright, will you walk me home?" Laynie said. What was she doing? I didn't wanna be left alone-alone with Ephram. Well... Did I? Bright would probably say no, anyway.  
  
"Sure, Laynie." Bright responded. Crap.   
  
They walked off together. I definitely sensed a frisson between them. I made a mental note to ask Laynie about this later.  
  
"So. Hi." Ephram said, leaning back on the porch.  
  
"Yeah. Hi." I said. Brilliant, I know.   
  
"I need to apologize." Ephram told me.  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything." I said. It was true. If anyone had to apologize, it should have been me.   
  
"Exactly. You needed me as a friend. And I was too wrapped up in my own things that I didn't realize that we had spent absolutely no time together since... Madison." Ephram said. I could see he was truly sorry. Sincere.  
  
"Ephram. I'm sorry as well. I... I should have called you or something." I said.  
  
"No. I should have realized you were hurting." Ephram said. He then took my hand in his. I couldn't help but smile. He saw me smile, which made him grin like an idiot.   
  
"Ephram..." I started.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." He dropped my hand.  
  
"I'm glad you did." I smiled at him.  
  
"So where does this leave us?" Ephram asked me. It was a good question. But I had no idea how to answer. I wanted him. I was pretty sure he wanted me. But I wasn't ready for this. Not yet.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for an 'us' yet. But I will be. Soon." I added the last part when I saw his face fall.   
  
"Soon?" Ephram said back to me. "How soon?"  
  
"I don't know. When I feel ready. I really don't want to rush into this. I think this will be special." I said. Ephram smiled.  
  
"Alright. I understand." He is so sweet. And patient.   
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him. He nodded. "I only started dating Tommy to get you off my mind."  
  
"Oh... Wow." Ephram was shocked.   
  
"Yeah. So don't doubt that I want this. I really do. More than anything. But not now." I said. Ephram nodded.  
  
"I should go. I have some homework for tomorrow." Ephram said, getting up. I stood up next to him. He looked me straight in the eyes, and before I knew it, his lips had pressed gently against mine. I kissed him back, but gently. He pulled away and grinned. "I'll see you in Spanish tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." I breathed. He was evil. A tease. Ephram walked down the front walkway, his eyes never leaving mine. I waved slightly. He smiled. We kept eye contact until he was out of my sight. I smiled and went in the house and up to my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Smelly? Tell me! 


	3. Smell

Hello all! My essay has been FINISHED, for all of you who care. but gah! i have another project. on copper. yes, the element copper. fascinating, it is. not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[County High, Monday Morning]  
  
EPHRAM POV  
  
As I walked down the hall to my class, there she was. She wore low rider jeans with a red and blue rugby shirt. Her hair was loose at her shoulders, slightly curled. I have to say, she looked hot. Damn hot. I was so caught up in looking at her, I didn't notice the many football players coming my way. I walked into all of them, I'll bet. My books were everywhere. I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Hey. You want some help?" It was her.   
  
"Thanks, that would be awesome." I said. She nodded and helped me pack up my pencil case. As she reached for a pen, her hair grazed my face. It smelled so sweet. I must have zoned out, because when I went to pick up something else, she was looking at me oddly.  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just..." I stumbled. God this was embarassing.  
  
"It's okay. I'll bet your hair smells good too." Amy smiled. I was sure she was mocking me.  
  
"Sure." I said. Yeah, nice comeback.  
  
"Seriously." She whispered, as she looked me straight in the eyes. Then she walked away. She just left. Amy always did that to me. Left me wanting more. I walked off, slightly confused, to my first class.   
  
Before I knew it, it was lunch. I had gotten my food, which consisted of mystery meat and some Coke, and as usual, I couldn't find a table. Lovely. Just lovely. Then I heard her voice.   
  
"Ephram! Over here!" She called. Amy was sitting at a table with Bright and Laynie. I walked over to them and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey!" I said. But it wasn't my regular voice. I sounded... winded. But that's how Amy made me feel. Like I've just gotten the wind knocked out of me.  
  
I recieved some mumbled 'hello's from Bright and Laynie, who were eyeing each other rather suspiciously. I made a mental note to ask Bright about that later.  
  
"So how was your morning?" Amy asked me. Then she lightly touched my arm. Even after she had pulled her hand away, I could feel where her fingers had lightly traced. I swear, she's like a drug. I can't get enough.  
  
"M-m-my morning? Oh, it was good. I mean, good for a school morning." I said. More like rambled. God I bet she thinks I'm crazy. Or in special ed.   
  
"That's good. Mine was boring." Amy sighed.  
  
"Well we have spanish next period." I said. I wasn't sure about her, but being in a class with Amy sure lifted my spirits.   
  
"Yeah." Amy smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. I smiled back at her, and the four of us at the table ate our lunches in a comfortable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooh! Good? Bad? Tasty? Yucky? the next chapter will be of their Spanish class... weeeeeeee!!! 


	4. Te Amo

ooooooooh the spanish class. oooooooooooooh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Spanish Classroom]  
  
AMY POV  
  
I walked into the classroom, and there he was. He had even saved me the seat next to him. How sweet.   
  
"Hey!" He said.   
  
"Hey. Thank's for saving me a seat." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, this seat isn't for you. It's for... Her." He said as he pointed to a random girl, who was already sitting at a desk.  
  
"Sure." I laughed as I sat down.  
  
"Well jeeze. You've killed my chances with... Betty Sue." Ephram said.  
  
"Is that even her name?" I asked him. I doubted it was.  
  
"Dunno. But she looks kinda 'Betty Sue'-ish. Dont you think so?" Ephram mused. Then he stroked his imaginary beard.   
  
"I guess so." I said, looking at 'Betty Sue'. Ephram smiled at me.   
  
"Well if you promise you can be better company than Betty Sue, I guess you can sit here." Ephram teased.  
  
"Oh, I'll be better company. Trust me." I said, lifting an eyebrow. He grinned.  
  
"Alright class... Your assignment today is to write a couple [i] sentances [/i] about someone else in this class, describing how you feel about them. Nothing stupid... This should come from your heart. Pick your partners now, [i] por favor [/i] ." The teacher interrupted our conversation.   
  
I nodded at Ephram, and he nodded back. He had such a way with words, that boy.  
  
"So. A couple sentances." I said. This should prove to be interesting.  
  
"Yeah. So... we should get started." Ephram said. I nodded and took out a piece of paper. We both started to write in silence.  
  
About half an hour later, we had to go up to the front of the class and read our sentances. Thank goodness neither me nor Ephram was chosen first.   
  
"Amy Abbott. [i] Es su vuelta [/i] ." The teacher said. I slowly got up out of my chair. I didn't really know how to pronounce alot of the words, since I had first written them in english, then just looked everything up in the english/spanish dictionary. Oh well. I decided to try my best. Hopefully Ephram would understand what I was saying. As I reached the front of the class, I saw Ephram watching me. I smiled and he nodded. I began to speak.  
  
" [i] Le satisfice el año pasado, e incluso cuando había ya alguien, no podría parar el pensar como de cuál sería si usted era que alguien. Cuando estoy con usted, siento algo que nunca me he sentido antes. Me asusta, pero lo deseo. Realmente lo deseo. Te amo Ephram. [/i] " I said the last part quietly.  
  
*Translation*** I met you last year, and even when there was already someone, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if you were that someone. When I'm with you, I feel something that I've never felt before. It scares me, but I want it. I really want it. I love you, Ephram. ***  
  
I didn't realise it then, but I was crying. I looked over at Ephram and saw the shocked expression on his face. So much for not speaking spanish very well. He understood every word. He knew how I felt about him. I felt almost naked standing there in front of the entire class. I had just confessed my love for Ephram in front of twenty other people. I went and sat down quietly. Everyone else in the class started clapping. I laughed through my tears and sunk down further in my chair. Then I heard him whisper in my ear.  
  
" [i]Te amo también [/i], Amy." He said. I started to cry harder. He loved me too. He loved me. Ephram loved me.  
  
The class was still clapping, even the teacher. Ephram took my hand and helped me stand up to where he was. Then he kissed me. And it wasnt just like any other kiss. It was a kiss from the man I loved. He wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. The clapping sounded distant, and I soon forgot altogether that we were practically making out in the middle of Spanish class. And everyone was watching. Soon enough, the kiss was over. I felt happy. Truly happy. Then the bell rang, and Ephram and I walked out of the classroom, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooh!! OoOOooooh!! was it good? bad? cheesy? slimy? how about runny? telllllll me. 


	5. Pillow fight

WEeeeeeeeeee! so i hope y'all liked the last chapter... hehe. but dont you think for a second their relationship will be easy. weeeeeee!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Hallway- County High]  
  
EPHRAM POV  
  
She loved me. Amy Abbott loved me. And I was holding hands with her. It was like a dream come true. I had been thinking of this moment ever since I met her. I even thought about it while I was with Madison, but not so much. But here I was, walking down the hallway holding hands with Amy Abbott. Then I saw Bright, and the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Uh... Did I miss something?" Bright asked us.   
  
"We're together." Amy stated as she squeezed my hand tighter.  
  
"You and Ephram?" Bright stuttered.  
  
"No. Me and you." Amy said sarcastically. "Yes, me an Ephram."  
  
"You do realize that you and Bright together would be wrong on so many levels, right?" I said to her. She smiled and elbowed me in the side.  
  
"Well... Uh... Congratulations?" Bright said, punching me in the arm. I was recieving alot of physical abuse today.  
  
"Thanks, man." I said, rubbing the spot where he had punched me.  
  
"So I'll see you guys later?" Bright asked.  
  
"Of course." Amy smiled. Then Bright walked away.  
  
It was the end of the day, so I walked Amy to her locker and she got her books and her jacket. We then went to my locker and I did the same. We were all set to go. Once again, we linked hands and walked outside to her car. I still couldn't drive mine. We got in and drove to my house. When we got there, only my car was in the driveway. This meant that we had the house to ourselves. We got out of the car and I went to unlock the front door. We got settled in the living room, and started on our homework. About half an hour later, I could feel Amy's eyes on me. I looked up to find her looking at me strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Can I ask you a semi-personal question?" Amy asked me.  
  
"Um... Okay." I said. I was slightly confused.  
  
"Are you truly over Madison?" She asked me. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. At first I thought I'd never get over her, but then my sadness turned into anger. For a short period of time, I hoped she got run over by a bus. A big and evil bus. But then I just got over her." I explained.  
  
"So... What happened?" Amy asked me. She fiddled with her pencil.  
  
"It's... complicated." I said simply.  
  
"You don't have to tell me... I mean..." Amy said.  
  
"I'll tell you... but it could take a while. And you'd probably be bored out of your mind." I said.   
  
"Ephram... please tell me." Amy said. She really wanted to know.  
  
"Okay... Well... We both changed... I mean, her band got a break, and she started expecting way too much from me. And I just couldn't keep up with her. The age difference finally posed a problem. She could get into clubs, and I couldn't even get into R rated movies. We just grew apart. There are tons of little things that made us break up, but... I'd rather not talk about those." I explained. I looked over at Amy, who was staring at me.  
  
"Wow. And I thought my relationship with Tommy was messed up." Amy smiled.  
  
"Oh, your relationship was really messed up." I joked.  
  
"Oooh, Brown, you're gonna get it!" Amy squealed as she flung a couch pillow at me.   
  
"That was SO not smart." I laughed as I flung the pillow back at her. This started a full blown pillow fight.  
  
We were both collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically. That had been one hardcore pillow fight.  
  
"That was fun." Amy giggled.  
  
"Very fun." I agreed. "You thirsty?"  
  
"Very." Amy nodded.   
  
We helped each other up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Is water okay?" I asked, opening the fridge.  
  
"Water's perfect." Amy smiled.   
  
I tossed her a bottle of water, and got one for myself. We walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Amy reached over and took my hand.   
  
"Hi." Amy whispered.  
  
"Hey." I chuckled as I caressed her cheek.  
  
Then, Amy leaned in and kissed me. I deepened the kiss by putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hand was on my neck as her fingers tangled in my hair. I moved my lips down her neck, and she moaned. I took this as encouragement and kept going until I reached her collarbone. I felt her sigh. I moved back to her lips, and we continued making out until we heard the front door slam shut. We quickly pulled apart.  
  
"I'm home!" Dad's voice traveled through the house.  
  
"Hey dad, in here." I called as I quickly turned on the TV.  
  
"Hey Ephram..." Dad started. "And Amy."  
  
"Hi Doctor Brown." Amy smiled.  
  
"Please, Amy. Call me Andy." Dad smiled.  
  
"Okay... Andy." Amy said. Dad smiled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry about him... He's... weird." I tried to explain.  
  
"It's okay. Well, I should get home." Amy said as she packed up her books.  
  
"I'll walk you out." I offered. Amy smiled.  
  
We walked outside to her car.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Ephram." Amy said.  
  
"See you." I smiled, then I kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. Then she got in the car and drove away, leaving me grinning on the sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
weeeeeee! Nice? Mean? Friendly? Ugly? 


	6. Car Fun

weeeeee chapter 6! weeeeeeee!! oooh steaminess in this one..... oooooh! hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Ephram's house, early morning]  
  
AMY POV  
  
I stood on his porch just after ringing the doorbell. There was no answer. I rang the doorbell again, and finally a frazzled-looking Andy answered the door.  
  
"Amy... Why are you... It's so early." Andy yawned.  
  
"Actually, it's not that early. It's almost 8:00." I told him. His eyes opened wide.  
  
"You're kidding." Andy said.  
  
"Um, not really. So is Ephram up?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so... Could you go wake him up? I have a patient coming in at 9:00, so I need to hurry and get ready." Andy asked me. I nodded and walked past him into the house.  
  
"His room is the second one on the left, right?" I asked. I didn't remember which room was his.  
  
"Yep." Andy nodded as he went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
I hurried up the stairs and quietly opened Ephram's door. Sure enough, there he was, sleeping like a log. I decided to have some fun with this. I tiptoed into his room and over to his bed. I gently climbed under the covers next to him, and softly kissed his lips. He stirred, but didn't quite wake up. I kissed him harder, and he woke up. He looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Last night was amazing." I grinned. Messing with his mind was going to be fun.  
  
"Why are you in my bed?" Ephram asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" I asked, faking hurt.  
  
"Um... Sure. It was amazing. Mind blowing." Ephram said. He's so cute when he's confused.  
  
"You don't remember, I can tell." I wailed.  
  
"No, no, Amy. Of course I remember." He soothed. This was too fun. I couldn't contain my laughter any longer and I burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"You are so gullible, you know that?" I laughed, showing him that I was fully clothed and had obviously not spent the night.  
  
"What... How... Gah!" Ephram stuttered.  
  
"Now get your ass up. It's almost time for school." I ordered, getting out of his bed and patting his butt.  
  
"Alright, alright. Now could you please, uh, turn around or something so I can get dressed?" Ephram asked. I smiled and turned around. Every once in a while, I glanced behind me for a peek. Finally, Ephram was finished getting dressed.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yep... Well, I need breakfast." Ephram said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Sure. But make it snappy." I ordered, dragging him downstairs. Ephram quickly grabbed some toast and we headed out the door to my car.   
  
We were parked in the school parking lot, but we weren't quite ready to get out of the car. We were a little pre-occupied, if you know what I mean. Things were just getting good when we heard a tap on the window. I looked behind me to see Bright staring at us through the window. I sighed and rolled the window down.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Bright smirked.  
  
"Well actually." I said.  
  
"Sorry... but I forgot my keys at home this morning, so I wanted to know if you were gonna be home after school to let me in." Bright explained.  
  
"Here. Take mine." I said, handing him my house keys.  
  
"Thanks... uh... as you were." Bright grinned. I shot him a look and rolled my window up. Bright walked away.  
  
"Well, we still have 10 minutes." I grinned suggestively.  
  
"There's alot we can do in 10 minutes..." Ephram said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
I leaned in and kissed him heatedly. He ran his fingers through my hair and I moaned. Our tongues were duelling for control. Ephram's hand was on my waist, almost under the hem of my shirt. I gently pulled away. Ephram looked at me, confused. I smiled and moved over to the passenger seat, straddling him. His eyebrows shot up at my actions. I grinned and continued to kiss him. Every once in a while, my hands would graze the hem of his shirt. I thought about what it would be like to feel his body, and how toned and strong he seemed. I let my thoughts get the best of me as I lightly ran my fingers under his shirt. I felt him shiver. I moved my hands further up and felt his abs. They were rock solid and sexy as hell. I smiled through the kiss. I felt Ephram laugh slightly. I pulled away and grinned at him. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into another deep kiss. We both melted into the kiss and explored each other's body with passion. He began kissing my neck, and gently sucking the base right near my collarbone. I moaned louder than I meant to and I felt him smile against my skin. I noticed that the windows were getting fogged up, and that we'd probably been at it longer than the 10 minutes we had to spare. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that we were almost half an hour late for school. I quickly pulled away.  
  
"Ephram... we're late." I said, slightly panicked.  
  
"So? It's only homeroom..." He said, kissing my neck again. I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I've missed way too much school already. Can we please go in?" I said, tracing light patterns on his chest.  
  
"Alright..." Ephram sighed.  
  
"Thank you!" I smiled as I kissed him one last time.  
  
"You're such a tease, you know that?" Ephram said as he shook his head.  
  
"It's not my fault you can't resist me." I smiled sweetly as I climbed back to the driver's seat and got out of the car.  
  
Ephram got out his side and came around to my side of the car. We linked hands and walked towards the school.  
  
~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
hehe steaminess. do you guys like steamy stuff, or would you rather not have it?? 


	7. Hitler? Who you calling Hitler?

hehhhehehehehehehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Amy's Room, after school]  
  
EPHRAM POV  
  
We were studying in Amy's room. To keep us focused, Amy lay on the bed, and I sat in the chair. We kept stealing glances at each other, but we both had a huge algebra test the next day, so we couldn't get distracted. I went back to studying, but then I felt something hit me on the forehead. It was a note. I opened it to read: [i] Hey sexy [/i] Way to keep the concentration, Amy. I quickly scribbled my response: [i] Hey ugly [/i] I tossed the note back to her. She opened it, and I saw her jaw drop. She wrote back: [i] that was NOT nice. i'm not kissing you ever again until you take it back. [/i] I wrote that I took it back, and she looked at me and smiled. I nodded and turned my head back to my math book. About ten minutes later, Amy closed her math book with a sigh.  
  
"Study break!" Amy exclaimed, flopping back on the bed.  
  
"It's only been half an hour." I said. I really needed to pass this test. "As much as I would love to make out with you right now, I need to study. I'm already failing algebra."   
  
"Fine. But I'll just be sitting here... On my bed... Feeling lonely..." Amy pouted. God, she's so irresistible. I looked over at her, and she was taking off her hoodie sweater. Oh god. "Mmmm... Is it hot in here?"   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my book on the ground and walked over to Amy's bed. She looked up at me and smiled. I grinned and lay down next to her. I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and brought her close for a soft and tender kiss. Amy put her hand on my neck, and I pulled her closer with my hand on her slim waist. I slipped my hand under her shirt and ran it up her bare back. She shivered and arched her back. I was surprised when I felt her tongue on my lips, begging me to open my mouth. I did, and she dove on my tongue like an animal. I had never seen this side of her before... so... wild. I rolled on top of her and started to pull at her jeans. She quickly pulled away.  
  
"Ephram! What are you doing?" Amy demanded.   
  
I just looked at her.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm that easy? God..." Amy sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry... I got carried away. I crossed the line." I pleaded. She was majorly pissed off.  
  
"Crossed the line? You plowed over the line with a bulldozer!" Amy said.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I said. I really was.   
  
"I think you should leave." Amy whispered.  
  
I nodded and packed my backpack. I said a quiet goodbye and let myself out. Why did I have to go and mess this up?   
  
[County High, the next day]  
  
She avoided me for the entire morning. It was lunch, so I went to sit with Bright. Amy was there too, but neither of us said a word to each other. It wasn't too fun, since Bright and Laynie were having an in-depth conversation about chicken salad sandwiches. Interesting, I know. Amy and I silently ate our lunches. The bell rang, but I wouldn't let Amy leave without talking to her. I took her by the arm and guided her to a corner.  
  
"Amy. We need to talk." I said.  
  
"About what?" Amy said, sounding impatient.  
  
"You know perfectly well about what." I stated. She sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Let's just forget about it." Amy said.  
  
"I just want you to know... I'm sorry." I breathed. She just looked at me.  
  
"Okay. Let's get to spanish." Amy half-smiled.  
  
"Okay. But we still have to talk about this." I warned.  
  
Amy nodded, picked up her backpack and walked away. God I love that girl. And she's so hot when she's mad.  
  
We passed notes all through spanish. Notes that I am not comfortable repeating. Everything was back to normal, thank goodness. At the end of the day, I was waiting for Amy at her locker. When I saw her walking down the hall, my heart started to beat faster. When she got within arm's reach, I grabbed her and pinned her to her locker. She giggled and I kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through my hair as she gently pulled away.  
  
"It's really hard being mad at you." Amy confessed. I grinned and kissed her again.  
  
[Brown House, evening]  
  
I walked into the house and my dad was standing next to the oven, looking quite puzzled.  
  
"Problem?" I asked.  
  
"The oven light won't turn on." Dad said, pointing inside the oven.  
  
"What did you try?" I set my backpack down and went to stand beside dad.  
  
"Well it's supposed to turn on when I open the oven door... But it's not." Dad explained.  
  
"Did you try flipping the little 'on/off' switch?" I asked, and pointed to the little switch.  
  
"Oh... uh... no." Dad said. He flipped the switch, and the oven light turned on. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'll be in my room." I said, walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Ephram!" Dad called after me. I turned around. "I need you home this weekend. I have a patient in Denver, and I need you to watch Delia."  
  
"Can't Nina do it?" I asked. I had plans with Amy this weekend. And they sure as hell didn't involve Delia, if you know what I mean.  
  
"She's going on a cruise. It's a well-deserved vacation, Ephram." Dad said sternly.  
  
"Fine. But you'd better make it worth my while." I said as I sulked up the stairs. Parents are so evil sometimes.   
  
When I got to my room, I decided to call Amy and tell her the evil, bad news.  
  
"Yo." Bright picked up. I really have to convince him that he is a small town white boy. It's just weird for him to say 'yo'.  
  
"Hey Bright. Is Amy there?"   
  
"Yeah, dawg. Hold on... [i] Amy! It's your lover! [/i]"  
  
"Hey, you." Amy's voice sounded beautiful.  
  
"Hey. Uh, Amy..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to cancel our plans this weekend. My dad is going out of town, and I have to watch Delia."  
  
"Oh... well... can I still come over or something?"  
  
"Sure. But we can't go setting bad examples for my sister. We've got to be on our best behaviour."  
  
"Yes, Hitler."  
  
"You did not just call me Hitler."  
  
"I think I just did."  
  
"Not nice."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. Besides, you're not gay."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's speculation that Hitler may have been gay. You didn't know that?"  
  
"Um... of course I did..."  
  
"Liar. Anyway, homework is calling...see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
I hung up the phone and slumped on my bed. I looked at my nightstand, and there was a picture of me and Madison together. I sighed and put it in a drawer. I picked up a stack of random pictures and began flipping through them. Most of them were of me and Madison, but the last photo was amazing. It was of me and Amy at Reverend Keys' wedding. We were dancing and we both had the most sullen looks on our faces. But I could see it in both of our eyes that we wanted one another, but we were just too afraid to admit it. But look where I am now. I'm with Amy Abbott. I make out with Amy Abbott. I am in love with Amy Abbott.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
weeee! that was longer than my other updates.... weee. 


	8. I sure know how to clear a room

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Amy's House, Living room]  
  
AMY POV  
  
Laynie had just come over, and we were sprawled on the living room floor reading magazines. I was so into the article I was reading about people's most embarassing moments, I didn't notice Laynie staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, putting my magazine down.  
  
"I have a confession to make." Laynie said slowly, closing her Cosmo.  
  
"Alright... Step into my confession booth." I smiled.  
  
"Amy." Laynie warned. I grinned and nodded.  
  
"Laynie. I'm all ears." I assured her.  
  
"I think... I think I like Bright." Laynie blushed as she buried her face in her arms.  
  
"Laynie!" I squealed. "You like Bright!? That's so great!!"  
  
"Whoa... I thought you'd be, I dunno... mad or something. He IS your brother." Laynie explained.  
  
"Well I went out with YOUR brother. I don't see the problem. And you two are always flirting at lunch. Go for it, girl." I smiled madly. I'm so glad Laynie finally admitted to liking my brother. I was beginning to get sick of them making googly-eyes at each other. Yeesh.   
  
"We do not flirt at lunch!! Well, I'm so relieved you're okay with this... Thanks, Amy." Laynie grinned at me. I could tell she was very happy.  
  
I was about to reply when I heard the front door slam. I heard shoes being kicked off, and moments later, Bright strutted into the living room. Wonderful.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Hey Amy." Bright said, flopping on the couch.   
  
I looked over at Laynie who was turning a deep shade of magenta. I smirked.  
  
"Hey Bright... I think Laynie says hi. Don't you Layn?" I urged. Laynie looked at me confused and I mouthed 'say hi!'. She nodded.  
  
"Hi Bright." Laynie said as casually as she could before burying her face back into her magazine.  
  
Bright grinned and looked over at the cover of Laynie's magazine.  
  
" 'How to kiss'? Hm... Need a test subject?" Bright asked, raising an eyebrow. This was disgusting.  
  
"Oh, do you know someone?" Laynie shot back, smirking.  
  
"Yeah. If you're nice, I'll give you his number." Bright grinned.  
  
"How nice?" Laynie said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Very nice." Bright said smoothly.  
  
"God, you guys are so... so... nauseating!" I cried. I couldn't take their flirty banter anymore.   
  
"What?" Bright looked up at me stupidly.  
  
"Grrr!!" I sighed, defeated, and went to the stairs. I heard their banter start up again. God. I climbed the stairs to my room, picked up my phone and quickly dialed Ephram.  
  
"Yeah?" A sulky voice answered the phone. Ephram. I grinned.  
  
"Hey." I sighed and flopped on my bed.  
  
"Amy. Hi." I could sense he was smiling.  
  
"I have some juicy gossip. Wanna hear it?" I giggled.  
  
"Sure." Ephram said. He sounded confused.  
  
"Laynie likes Bright!" I squealed.  
  
"No. You're kidding." Ephram said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, so it was totally obvious, but she admitted it! And they're downstairs flirting up a storm right now. I had to get out. I was scared for my sanity." I explained.  
  
"Ew. Storm flirting is never healthy." Ephram said.  
  
"Oh come on. We flirted like there was no tomorrow before we started to go out." I grinned. He sputtered. I caught him.  
  
"Well.uh.it... Fine. You're right." Ephram sighed.  
  
"I know I am." I smirked.  
  
"But not always. Don't go thinking that you're always right." Ephram defended. Ha. Ha Ha.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Cappy." I laughed. I heard him grunt like he was annoyed.  
  
"Cappy? Would you stop calling me names, please?!" Ephram demanded playfully.   
  
"Fine." I laughed. "Well, I better go check on the two lovebirds. Love you."   
  
"Love you too." Ephram said. I sighed happily and hung up the phone.  
  
I hurried down the stairs and peeked around the corner into the living room. Bright was now reading the 'How to kiss' article over Laynie's shoulder. I quietly observed them for a while.  
  
"Oh damn... I never knew girls didn't like that!" Bright burst out.  
  
"You never knew that we didnt like having tongues shoved in our ears? God." Laynie smirked, rolled her eyes, and smacked his chest.  
  
"Well the girls never complained. I just assumed they liked it!" Bright tried to explain. Laynie had an amused look on her face.  
  
"And how long did these relationships last?" Laynie smirked.  
  
"About two weeks." Bright mumbled.  
  
"See? Never stick your tongue in a woman's ear." Laynie confirmed. Bright nodded.  
  
I decided that this would be a nice time to "accidentally" interrupt their moment. I made some noise and walked into the living room.  
  
"So have you two made out yet?" I smirked.   
  
"Er... I have homework. Bye, Laynie." Bright said quickly before jumping up and running up the stairs.   
  
I sure know how to clear a room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i love all my reviewers! they're fabulous! weeeeeeeee!!!! 


	9. Darker beginnings and a cheap motel

i have been so lazy. hehe. sorry for the longness of the un-updatedness. i dont think thats a word. meh.  
  
Aaaannd.... i would like to know if you guys like my writing style... through Ephram and Amy's POV's... or should I just do normal POV? well i'm gonna experiment a little in this chapter, which will be superlong hopefully, and i hope i get some feedback and you all tell me what you like better.  
  
By the way, this fic may become a little darker, with more cussing. just warning you.  
  
And of course, thank you so much to all the people who review!! i love you all!!  
  
EPHRAM POV  
  
[County High - Friday morning - before classes start]  
  
I was looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I asked her friends. The ones she barely talks to anymore. They asked me what my name was again, and looked at me like I had last year's 'it' colour all over me. I gave that up really fast. I finally decided to just go to class. As I passed my locker, I noticed a note sticking out of it. I walked over and pulled it out.   
  
It read: Room 134. Now. Bring your backpack.  
  
I was confused, but I went to the instructed room after getting my backpack out of my locker. I went to open the door, but on the handle was a pink heart-shaped post-it. I picked it up and there was another instruction.  
  
It read: Front doors. Don't be late.  
  
Alright then. I walked through the crowded halls to the front doors, and then I saw her. She was beautiful. But then again, when is she not? I grinned and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You're good at following directions."  
  
"I know. Screw piano. I should become a professional direction follower."  
  
She giggled and took my hand in hers and led me to her car.  
  
"Hop in. We're going on a road trip."  
  
"I thought you didn't like missing school."  
  
"That was Boring Amy. This is Badass Amy."  
  
I laughed and got in the car. There was a knock at my window moments later. Laynie. She motioned for me to unroll my window.  
  
"Hi Laynie. What can I do for you?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Laynie asked curiously.  
  
"Road trip. Don't tell anyone, Layn. Please?" Amy pleaded, starting the car.  
  
"Fine. Have fun." Laynie sighed and walked towards the school.  
  
Amy started to drive, and she gave me a map when we go onto the Interstate. She told me to close my eyes and point to anywhere on the map. I did so. Los Angeles, California.  
  
About four hours later I woke up from my light sleep and saw that we were parked at a gas station, and Amy was nowhere to be found. Crap. I got out of the car and jogged around, looking for her.  
  
"Ephram!" I heard her voice. Thank god.  
  
She smiled and walked over to me. "Where were you?" I asked.  
  
"Paying for the gas." Amy looked at me, puzzled.  
  
I sighed, relieved, and hugged her from behind. I felt her sigh and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I sure love this girl.  
  
AMY POV  
  
Ephram's arms were around me. I felt secure and happy. I slowly broke the embrace and walked back to the car. He followed closely. I got in the drivers side, and started the car. Ephram got in and put a CD in the CD player. The song sounded vaguely familiar. I began to drive.   
  
"What CD is this?" I asked him.   
  
"Dashboard Confessional." He answered.   
  
"Nice. I love this CD." I quickly turned and smiled at Ephram before looking back at the road.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ephram grin, pull out a book and begin to read. About 10 minutes later, Ephram dropped the book and turned to me.   
  
"Pull over." He said, smirking.  
  
"What?" I asked dumbly.   
  
"Pull over." He said again.  
  
"You can't just randomly pull over on the interstate." I informed him.  
  
"It'll only be for a minute. Just pull over." Ephram instructed.  
  
"Fine." I said, and quickly pulled the car into the shallow ditch. "Happy?"  
  
"Very." Ephram said, brushing his soft lips against mine.  
  
"Eph-...Ephram. Why did you make me pull over? Illegaly, may I add." I spoke as Ephram repeatedly kissed my neck. I could barely breathe.   
  
"I needed to kiss you." Ephram whispered, before attacking my neck once again.   
  
I moaned and undid my seatbelt to get closer to him. My hands were cupping his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were running madly down my back. As I went to straddle him, I hit my elbow on the steering wheel.  
  
"Ow! Dammit!" I cursed.   
  
"You okay?" Ephram asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm fine. We should get going anyway." I said nonchalantly.   
  
"Alright. Let's roll." Ephram said.   
  
I started driving again, taking all the correct turns that would take us to L.A. About 3 and a half hours later, I saw a sign that said 'Los Angeles-70 miles'. We were almost there. I also noticed that I was extremely hungry. I saw a convenience store and pulled into the parking lot.   
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Amy pulled into the parking lot and got out of car, letting Ephram sleep for a bit longer. As Amy went in the store, she noticed some dirty looking men staring at her. One man motioned towards her. She shrugged it off and went inside. Amy was browsing the drinks when she heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Hey there." Said a rough and unfriendly voice.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Amy said as politely as she could.   
  
"You're a pretty girl. Pretty girls shouldn't be all alone like this." The man said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I'm not alone. My boyfriend is in the car." Amy said, wishing that Ephram would come in the store.   
  
"Oh really? What's his name, sweetheart?" The man spoke roughly. Amy could see that he was missing several teeth, and he had horrible breath. She backed away slightly.  
  
"His name is Ephram." Amy said shortly, grabbing a bottle of Diet Coke.  
  
"Ephram? Interesting name. What's your name?" The man asked, moving closer to Amy.  
  
"What's yours?" Amy tried to avoid the question.  
  
"I asked you first, honey." He said. Amy was frightened by the look in his eyes. They were somewhat menacing.   
  
"Well..." Amy stalled. Then she heard her name.  
  
"Amy!" Ephram said, jogging up to Amy. "Dammit, Amy. Why do you keep leaving me in the car? I wake up and you're gone. Who the hell are you?" Ephram directed his attention to the stranger standing dangerously close to Amy.  
  
"Mitch. You must be Ephram." The man named Mitch said, smiling slightly. Amy shivered.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Ephram. Do I know you?" Ephram said, as Amy clung to his side.  
  
"I was just having a conversation with Amy." He emphasized her name, which made her shiver even more. Amy just wanted to pay for her drink and leave.  
  
"Sure. Come on Amy. Let's pay for that drink and get out of here." it was like Ephram had read her mind. Amy nodded and pulled him to the cashier. Ephram paid, and they went to the car. "You okay, Amy?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just... that guy was kind of scaring me." Amy said, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"It's okay. Let's just keep going. Do you want me to drive?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yes. Please. I need some sleep." Amy yawned. They got in the car, and Ephram drove the remaining 70 miles.   
  
[small motel- outskirts of L.A]  
  
"Amy. Amy, wake up." Ephram said as he lightly shook Amy.   
  
"Mpphtt. What." Amy said groggily.  
  
"It's almost dark. Maybe we should get a room." Ephram felt himself blush at the implication of his words.  
  
"Sure. I'm tired." Amy said, stretching.   
  
"How much money do you have? I have my emergency credit card and some change, but it would be nice to have some cash." Ephram said.   
  
"I've got... $73.45." Amy said, going through her purse.   
  
"That should be enough. I'll pay for the room on the credit card, and we can buy food and stuff with your money." Ephram said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Sounds good." Amy agreed, getting out of the car as well.   
  
The couple booked a room and got the key. They opened the door to find a medium-sized room with a double bed. The blanket had some questionable stains on it, as did the carpet, which was an odd shade of green. There was a flimsy looking table beside the bed with a lamp. Amy walked over to turn it on. It flickered, but was bright enough to light the room. Ephram cautiously walked over to the bathroom. It was decent enough, considering the price of the room. The shower curtain was slightly torn, and the tap was dripping.   
  
"It'll do." Ephram called to Amy.   
  
"Yeah. I guess." Amy said.  
  
Ephram walked into the main area. Amy was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at him.  
  
"What?" Ephram smirked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." Amy smiled faintly.  
  
Ephram walked over to the bed so he was standing between Amy's knees. She looked up at him. Ephram leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Amy's soft lips. The kiss quickly turned into a harsh, primal and passionate kiss. Both had to stop to breathe. As soon as they were ready, their lips attacked each other once again. Ephram's hand ran madly up Amy's back. She didn't stop him like he had expected. Amy lay down, pulling Ephram with her. She tugged at his shirt and Ephram helped her take it off. Ephram quickly undid the buttons of Amy's shirt. He buried his face into Amy's neck. Realization suddenly hit Amy like a kick to the teeth. She quickly pushed Ephram off of her.  
  
"Dammit, Amy. What the hell?" Ephram swore in frustration.   
  
"Ephram... Not here. Not now." Amy explained, buttoning her shirt back up.  
  
"You can't just.do.that." Ephram spat, motioning to the bed.  
  
"Just stop it! I don't want my first time to be in some cheap motel. You of all people should understand that!" Amy said, getting angry.   
  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Ephram shouted.   
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, Ephram. Bright told me. About you and Madison in your car." Amy said, starting to calm down.   
  
"Jeeze, Amy." Ephram said, running his hands through his messy hair and sitting on the bed next to Amy.   
  
"Can we just go to sleep?" Amy whispered.  
  
"Sure. But I think we should call our parents first. You know, to tell them that we're okay." Ephram said, taking out his cell phone.  
  
Ephram dialed his house. Andy picked up. Ephram explained that he was fine, and that he could not babysit Delia on the weekend. Amy heard shouting on the other end of the phone. Some muffled swear words were being said. Clearly, Andy was not happy. Ephram apologized and hung up. He handed the phone to Amy.  
  
"My dad is pissed. But I think he'll get over it. He's getting Bright to babysit Delia. You should get it over with." Ephram encouraged.  
  
"Yeah. But they're not going to be happy." Amy said, taking the phone from Ephram.   
  
Amy dialed. There was shouting. Then there was calm. Amy apologized. She nodded. She said goodbye.   
  
"You okay?" Ephram said, hugging Amy to him.  
  
"No. But I will be. Let's go to sleep." Amy said, laying down.   
  
Ephram's arms were still securely around Amy as they both fell asleep.   
  
weeee! now wasn't that fun? please review! 


End file.
